


Warm Blankets and Good Sex

by GhostCrumpet



Series: Wintershock [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Latex Free, SERIOUSLY DRYER BLANKETS OK, Sex, Warm blankets out of the dryer, ew condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Really the title says it all. Fluff and smuts. Bucky and Darcy. Also dryer blankets are great any time of year.





	Warm Blankets and Good Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt:
> 
> tinydear said:  
> Short Smut: Wintershock + blankets fresh out of the dryer
> 
> https://hushhorizon.tumblr.com/post/160043047607/short-smut-wintershock-blankets-fresh-out-of

It wasn’t that he was lazy. Bucky was a man that spent five to eight hours a day drilling and training when he wasn’t on missions, a man who had abs that could probably crush a lemon between themselves....

Darcy ran a hand through her frazzled, limp curls and looked at her boyfriend, where he slept, face down, spread-eagle, the sheet half-dragged up his body. No. He wasn’t lazy. He was just... he didn’t take care of himself. It was almost a holdover from those Hydra assholes, that he didn’t think he was  _ worth _ taking care of. Hence the sheet being the only thing keeping his naked body from freezing in his apartment as snow fell in Brooklyn outside, and the blankets that were still in the dryer and hadn’t seemed to make it back to the bed.

With a sigh, Darcy slipped out of the bedroom and gathered the thick, soft fleecy blanket that she’d gotten him for his birthday, enjoying the heat that still radiated off of it from the dryer. She’d get him wrapped up so he could sleep, properly this time, and fight the good fight tomorrow again.

“Gonna wear yourself right into the ground if you don’t be careful, Barnes,” she murmured under her breath as she spread the warm covers over him, tugging the sheets up to his shoulders so he wouldn’t get cold. The flesh near the metal always seemed to ache in the winter. She sighed, and teased her fingers along one long strand of hair falling across his cheek where his nose was smushed into his pillow, and thought better of disturbing him. He needed his rest.

She turned to leave, and felt an arm wrap around her waist, tugging her back into the bed. She went with a shriek, landing on the neatly made up covers, Bucky twisting against her to pin her down on her back, both wrists caught in his hand.

“You’re awake,” she blurted out, when they were nose-to-nose, and the aforementioned strand of his hair was tickling along her cheek.

“Woke up to an angel makin’ sure I didn’t catch a chill,” he said with a shrug and a slow, lazy smile. She wriggled her fingers.

“Gonna let me go there, Buck?”

“Hmm,” he looked down the length of where they were pressed together, the edge of his hip holding her down to the blankets which were still warm. She shivered when his nose just dragged along her cheek to her temple, his lips catching on the lobe of her ear. “Nah,” he whispered, tongue flicking out, hot and short, against the edge of her jaw. “Nice’n warm here, and if I let you go you might get… cold.”

“Is that so-Buck!” her arch tone devolved into a shriek as he tugged at her shirt, hauling it over her head.

“Love these pants on you, Doll. Makin’ my job all that much easier,” he said as he buried his face into the sprawl of her cleavage, his hands making short work of her yoga pants. His tongue slicked over her skin, wetting the edge of her bra until she shoved at him hard enough that he gave her room to wriggle out of it.

“Happy now?” she asked as he stared at her, his torso propped up on his left arm, the metal away from her. He was always… conscious of having it as far from her as he could.

“Could be happier,” he said with a nod to her panties and then a salacious little grin. She rolled her eyes and kicked them off, blushing when his grin turned into a thin, pressed-lip expression of pure want. “Lemme keep you warm, Sweetheart,” he said, offering her a space between him and the mattress.

With an offer like that, how was a girl to refuse? She slipped in under him, sighing as he curled the blankets tight around them. She was so… warm. Especially when his mouth found her nipple, worrying it with his teeth until she was clutching at his hair and crying out. She could feel his hips moving rhythmically against her thighs, and she spread her legs for him. He slotted in up against her without a question, the hard press of his cock firm and perfect. Her nails scraped down his spine and he glanced up at her, one eyebrow quirked.

“Love you,” she whispered, and he sighed, dropping his brow to her clavicle, hips arching down to the mattress and up between them as he  _ caught _ and entered her. She clung to him, biting her lip as he mouthed along the crook of her neck, the slow burn of him spreading her making her ache. It was a good hurt though, and she shuddered happily through it, until he was all the way and there was no possibility of them being closer than right then, right there.

“Bucky,” her voice was already shaking and hoarse as he pulled out, only to thrust back in slowly, so damn slowly.

“Got you,” he answered her, his voice so hushed that she swore she could hear the snow falling outside over it. “Got you now, got you forever.”

Her heart skipped a beat every other thrust or so, as he lifted his face to look into hers, his eyes searching her expression for something. His hand hitched her hips, and he caught against her just right, just right enough, so that she was squirming and coming with a low gasp and a bite of her lower lip.

Whatever he’d been looking for, he found it because he kissed her into silence, swallowing the small noises she made, his own movements speeding up, becoming anxious, fractious.

“Darce-” her name dropped off his lips as his hips stuttered once into hers, his gaze locked on hers like he couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to. She lifted her tired arms to circle his shoulders, pulling the blankets up to his neck, not minding that she was a little too hot.

It was perfect, with him, feeling his muscles tense, shivering, out of control. He groaned and let his whole body relax, the weight of him burying her into the mattress. She let her hand trace a line along his back, and then come to rest just above the swell of his rear. She burrowed closer into him, needing this, needing him.

“Got you right back, Bucky,” she said into his ear. He made another soft noise, a low moan, that had nothing to do with the fact he was softening inside of her. His arms tensed around her shoulders, holding her tight.

Even if she said the words, he needed to hang on to feel she was there. She pressed a small kiss to the corner of his eye, the salt-wet there catching her by surprise. That was okay. She was okay with that. Anything he needed, she was there for it.


End file.
